1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a futuristic board game and more particularly pertains to allowing players to unite against and attempt to defeat an alien dimensional traveler with a futuristic board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing players to unite to defeat an opposing foe are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,740 to Allred discloses a space flight board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,109 to Bowen discloses a space travel game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,200 to Martinez discloses a method of playing a board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,720 to Bundy discloses a board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,606 to Miller discloses a board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,193 to Ierulli discloses a black hole board game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game that allows players to unite with each other to defeat a common foe in a futuristic setting.
In this respect, the futuristic board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing players to unite against and attempt to defeat an alien dimensional traveler.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved futuristic board game which can be used for allowing players to unite against and attempt to defeat an alien dimensional traveler. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.